Plight of the Colonies
by ComradeAngel
Summary: [Rimworld] The colonies of New Pomerania, Aragona, and Badgerville attempt to survive, thrive, and ultimately, coexist on the same world.
1. New Pomerainia

**Thought I'd...novelize? Sure. Novelize. Novelize some of the recent events in a game of Rimworld I've been** **playing. The names are like the in-game characters', but the personalities are mine. **

* * *

Walsh staggered into the dimly lit 'master' bedroom, chastising himself for relaxing even one bit. Sinister looking shadows danced off of the concrete walls and the red carpeting was stained with crimson blood. In the room were two beds, both housing two injured men.

One, wearing tattered, singed clothing and covered in burns, bleeding profusely from his abdomen, was a portly, blonde gentleman; Prince Adolphus II, self-proclaimed ruler of the colony of 'New Lesser Pomerania'. He moaned while at the same time attempting to cough. The poor man had taken several bullets while attempting to engage a raider in close-quarters with his trusty rapier. Needless to say, it had not ended well. A misfire of a rocket launcher resulted in massive burns all across Adolphus' body.

The owner of said rocket launcher lay a few meters away in the other bed, dressed in a long white labcoat, stained almost totally red at this point. Zurich, he preferred to be called. Just Zurich; sometimes Professor Zurich. He had attempted to take out three of the four raiders at once with a new incendiary rocket launcher the colony had purchased on his behalf. All it took was a nine millimeter round to the arm to cause him to fire prematurely.

Sitting in a chair next to the wall was Morrow, who merely looked at Walsh with a far off, silver-eyed gaze. The tan man was purchased as a slave from an indiscriminate trader cycles ago, but had quickly become a true member of the colony.

"So, what is the damage?" Morrow asked, placing a damp cloth on Adolphus' forehead, frowning, then mumbling something in his native tongue.

"Turret Four was destroyed by the raiders before the battle started - blew up, damaged a few of our solar arrays, and cleared a hole straight trough the wall."

"The corridor where you and Holland cornered one?"

From another room, a gruff voice shouted something along the lines of "got that vondruke good!".

Walsh nodded, crossing his arms. The young man sighed and leaned against the wall, wincing in the process. "With the arrays damaged, we need to start conserving our energy until they can be repaired. We should-"

"NONSENSE!" Zurich shouted, suddenly bolting upright, then shrieking in pain and falling back down. "Zhe geothermal generator ist more zhan enough to keep us sustained. I should know - I built her myself."

"Please, Professor," Morrow chastised "Do not do that. You should not sit up until at least tomorrow morning."

"Zurich, the generator is the reason for the arrays in the first place. She doesn't produce enough power on her own to keep the comms-desk, hydroponics, defenses, and lights all running at once. We have to hope she has enough juice left in her batteries to keep the medical equipment running until sunrise. Even then, Holland and I need to get out there stat to fix the damn arrays."

"In hindsight, Mister Walsh, the arrays could have been positioned better." Morrow said. "You built them literally _around_ the turrets, before I arrived, in order to defend them, correct? Why did you not account for the destruction of a turret damaging the arrays?"

"It just didn't occur to me, alright?" Walsh snapped. Zurich giggled dementedly from his bed.

"You should haff listened zu me, Valsh." the Professor said in a sing-song voice. "_North _of the junkyard, not south."

"Oh, the junkyard, that's what screwed over Adolph here! All that damn rubble, he couldn't move properly to slit that raider's throat!"

"Speaking of the devil, what _of _the raiders, Mister Walsh?"

"All four dead. The turret got one before it blew up, Adolph got a clean headshot with that old sniper rifle, another burned to death from the fire Zurich started, and the last one got wedged between Holland and I."

Marrow sighed. "The fire almost burned up the hydroponics, too...a close call, that was."

The four sat in silence for several moments, the only noise being the beeping of medical devices and Adolphus' occasional whimpers. Holland was finally asleep in the other room. Walsh studied the burns all over the prince's body, the huge amounts of blood which Zurich had lost.

"This should've never happened." the silver haired man concluded aloud. "Three injured men with handguns, one woman with a shotgun, versus five fortified, healthy men armed with-"

"Handguns, a sniper rifle, and an ill-advised rocket launcher." Marrow finished for him.

Walsh scowled.

"What we need is someone trained in combat." Marrow mused. "Not in competition like Prince Adolphus, with his target shooting and fencing, but a true warrior. A marine, perhaps. Maybe a former mercenary."

Walsh sighed one last time. "I suppose you're right. I was stupid of us to depend on the turrets and rush right in like that...Adolph could've had a better position, the array's could've been _north_ of the junkyard...the missiles could've remained unused."

"Oh, bitte!" Zurich snapped, staring at the ceiling. "The 'Z' stands for missiles for the Spaghetti Monster's sake!"

"We're just lucky the didn't get any farther than the arrays." Walsh said. With that, he left the room and the dormitory building. He looked up at the red tinted sunrise, which was tainted with the smoke that was a result of the massive fire the missiles had caused. His hands went to the pump action shotgun slung across his back, his eyes to the black-clad woman whom he had received it from, lying dead in a pile with her partners near the east gate. Five injured, two critically, for three deaths. What a wasteful battle. He gripped the weapon tightly, and set out towards the arrays.

* * *

**Probably going to post a bunch of Rimworld oneshots here as my game goes on. **


	2. Aragona

**Screw it. Making a story out of it. Bwahaha!**

* * *

Roughly thirty miles to the west of New Pomerania, another colony had been established.

The colony of Aragona sat nestled against the face of a sheer cliff, one of many on the rimworld. While the more important parts of the colony, such as the medical ward, communications desk, and batteries sat within the cliff itself, bored into the rock, most of the base remained outside under the desert sun. Beyond the walls was a veritable sea of solar panels, producing massive amounts of energy every day and storing it in an immense array of batteries for the night. Overall, Aragona was a sight to behold.

Of course, its inhabitants were even more spectacular, in more ways than one.

The colonists residing within Aragona were all young females.

On the same night that Prince Adolphus the First lay dying in New Pomerainia, the four women of Aragona were sitting outside around a fire, looking up at the stars.

"Did you guys hear that?" an Asian woman asked. "That 'boom'?"

"Boom? You're hearing things, Saku." a redhead replied.

"All of those books are rotting your bra a tan, probably Hispanic woman speculated.

"I heard it too." a pale blonde said.

"Wha'chu talkin'bout, Kat?" the redhead demanded.

"I think it came from the east." Katayusha explained. "Saku?"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so there was an explosion. Nothing new. Right, Jael?" the redhead, Blair, said dismissively, lifting a bottle of booze to her mouth.

"Two boomrats probably got in a fight or something." Jael theorized. The tan woman giggled at the image of two of the small red creatures slapping at each other with their tiny paws.

The girls all knew of the possibility. Once upon a time Jael and Blair had both adopted boomrats, unaware of their name or explosive nature. Sir Reddington and Lord Crimsonton were gone the next morning, along with both of the girls' bedrooms. Luckily, they had all been out under the stars all night, like this night.

"You guys are morons." Kat stated bluntly. "Might be raiders attacking a trader or something. Remember that guy with the frags?"

"Yeah," Blair replied. "H'tried to grab Saku, fell down a damn geyser and blew up on the way down."

All four girls' ears suddenly perked. There were more explosions, louder this time, definitely coming from the east, along with gunfire that echoed and reverberated among the cliffs.

"Definitely a battle..." Saku said, drawing her knees up to her chest and drawing in the dirt with her finger. "Serious firepower, by the sound of it.

Yet another explosion, but much, much nearer. All of the girls jumped. Blair shot to her feet with an angry shout. She stopped off in the direction of a building, going inside for a moment, and returning a moment later with her arms filled with weaponry. To Kat she tossed an M-24 sniper rifle; Sakura received a long, sharp steel blade; Jael was given a simple Uzi submachine gun; Blair took an M-16 assault rifle for herself. She tossed all of them their own personal utility belts, containing grenades, radios, and a holstered handgun, their usual emergency kit. Sakura stood up, sighing, and meandered over to the dormitory, reappearing a moment later dressed a brownish-black uniform resembling a ninja outfit. The rest were content to go into battle in their everyday clothing.

And so, the Girls of Aragona set out, eastward.

After a rather uneventful journey that took several hours, they arrived at the edge of cliff, looking down on a massive, almost barren valley. Blair raised a pair of binoculars to her eyes, surveying the landscape. Her gaze fell on a blazing inferno further east. She saw wreckage of some sort...the familiar shape of solar panels; moving down, she saw a large wall, a section of which had a large hole in it; further down she found a compound of several large buildings, laid out in a definitely planned, almost city-like format; the compound had to be bigger than Aragona. The compound was in completely darkness. Occasionally a light or two attempted to flicker on in the 'streets' of the compound, but it was clear that whatever had happened had crippled the colony's power supply.

Beside Blair, Kat took a knee, aiming down at the compound with her rifle. Her crosshairs settled on two shapes shuffling down the street, in through a northern gate, carrying a large load of some sort - a sack, maybe...no, a body. They scrambled into a dark building, followed by a third figure that was carrying another body by itself. A moment later, two figures slipped back out of the door, and rushed towards the blaze.

"Make camp, girls!" Blair ordered. "Things just got interesting."


End file.
